


I Promise

by nuuuge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Autistic Character, Doctor Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Kageyama Tobio, Kid Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kid Kunimi Akira, M/M, Nurse Iwaizumi Hajime, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Parent Oikawa Tooru, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't thought of becoming parents. When the chance arose though they took it and built their own perfect family.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Another super self indulgent story! 
> 
> This was just me drabbling along a little and it turned out longer than anticipated. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :) 
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** are appreciated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

“Daddy…” Tooru bit his lip and looked down at the small human standing by his feet, tugging at his pant leg. 

“Sorry Iwa-chan I need to go. But please don’t forget to buy tomatoes.” Tooru told his husband on the other line before kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with the small boy before him. 

“Grandma is making Tobio upset.” The small boy whispered, glancing towards the door to the dining area in the apartment. 

Tooru frowned and nodded, no stranger to the situation at all. His mother just wouldn’t accept his methods of raising his kids. She always had to share her opinion and butt in, especially when it wasn’t needed. Tooru had everything handled. 

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll go talk to grandma.” Tooru leaned forward and pressed his lips to his kids’ forehead before standing, knees cracking, and then making his way to the dining area to face his mother. 

He could see the impending fit right away. Tobio was staring at his plate, eyes furrowed together, his usual frown deeper than normal. He was rocking on his chair mumbling to himself, eyes unblinking. 

“Mom what are you doing?” Tooru asked, turning to his mother who stood a few feet away from the youngest, keeping a stern and watchful eye on him, as though her staring at young Tobio would make him eat what she’d given him. 

“I made food for your kids, since you’ve been too busy it seems.” She told her son, voice filled with annoyance and disdain. 

“That’s nice and all… but you know Tobio won’t eat if his foods are touching. Which is why Iwa-chan and I bought special plates for him.” He felt like he’d explained the same thing at least thousands of times before. He was sick and tired of his mother completely ignoring him and thinking she could raise Tooru’s kids her own way. 

“You shouldn’t baby him. No wonder he is so picky. He needs to learn to eat his food even if it touches.” She scoffed. 

Tooru was ready to scream. He’d explained to his mother thousands of times why Tobio couldn’t have his food touch. Why Tobio didn’t like it when she enveloped him in hugs and why he preferred to be off in a quiet corner than in the middle of a large crowd. It always went in one ear and out the other. 

Tooru walked to the table, grabbing the plate of food and pulling it away from Tobio. The boy let out a sigh, humming happily, lifting his eyes for a short second to look at Tooru and smiling before going back to scowling at the tablecloth. 

“Mom. I’ll eat this. I’ll go make something for Tobio. Has Akira eaten yet?” 

Tooru’s mother pursed her lips, much like Tooru would do if he was upset, but she didn’t say anything else on the matter, “Akira said he wanted to wait for Yuutarou to come back from soccer practice before eating.” 

Tooru quickly went to the kitchen where he got out a small carton of milk for Tobio as well as cut up some vegetables and small pieces of the sausage his mother had made. He carefully placed everything on the plate, nothing touching, before placing it before the young boy who let out a happy noise, using a fork to dig in. 

Tooru sat down on his spot, right across from his mother, who had also sat down, taking a sip of her coffee, arms crossed over her chest as she watched Tobio struggle to eat the food before him. 

Tooru could hear the television in the living room, Akira probably watching some nature documentary on Disney+. Lately the young boy had become fascinated by anything elephant related. 

“You know I’ve never said anything about you and Hajime. I’ve been very understanding… but just… why did you adopt so many at once?” She asked Tooru, as though he hadn’t told her hundreds of times before. 

Tooru and Hajime had been together since highschool. The perfect power-couple. Being out and proud in a japanese high school was no joke. But nobody dared say anything. Their prowess on the volleyball court spoke volumes. But once high school was over. Tooru couldn’t continue with the sport due to injury and he moved to Tokyo with his boyfriend to find a new career and a new passion. 

Both young men went into the medical field, Tooru studying to become a cardiothoracic surgeon. Getting into medical school and keeping up with all the other highly competitive students was a struggle, but it made Tooru feel alive. He loved the thrill of competition, of attaining perfection. 

Hajime studied to become a nurse, finishing as top of his year and getting a job as a trauma nurse soon after at one of the hospitals he’d been interning in. 

Tooru managed to become a surgeon at the same hospital a few years later. Long hours and tireless nights followed the pair, but they truly enjoyed their jobs and their coworkers. The hospital atmosphere was amazing and every shift was completely different from the previous, keeping them on their toes. 

Kids hadn’t been in their thoughts. That was until they were approached by a case worker who had looked over their file. A file the two had forgotten they’d started. There had been a time when they’d wanted to adopt and have kids… but with their jobs they didn’t think they could handle kids. 

But then they met the three brothers and their hearts melted. Three kids, all at once and not easy kids either… 

Yuutarou showed serious signs of anger management problems, the young boy usually fighting with his fists before talking it out. He didn’t know how to handle his emotions and shifted towards anger and aggression before anything. 

His younger brother Akira, a sweet, skinny little boy was plagued with various allergies, making it almost impossible for him to have a normal meal. The orphanage couldn’t handle his nutrinital needs. 

Their youngest, small Tobio was non-verbal and autistic. The environment of a crowded orphanage didn’t suit him one bit and he threw fits more often than he was calm. 

The three were brothers, their parents having dropped them off when Tobio was three, Akira four and Yuutarou five. They’d been abandoned since they’d been ‘too much work’ and for some reason their case worker thought that Tooru and Hajime were the perfect fit for these three. 

The adoption process took a long time. Almost a whole year. Hajimme and Tooru had to sit through multiple classes, had to have their large apartment checked out and had to make sure that there were suitable schools and daycares in the area. It was long, treacherous but in the end it was all worth it. 

The three brothers had been in their care for one whole year already and Tooru could already make out distinct changes within all three. His heart hammered against his ribs, shoulders pulling back in pride whenever he noticed any changes. 

Yuutarou went to therapy at least once a week and did sports almost every afternoon, letting out his anger and emotions through play rather than actual violence. He was a lot more laid back and friendly ever since he’d become captain of his soccer team. 

Akira was far less shy and spoke up whenever he felt uncomfortable in any situations. He took a keen interest in learning about animals and nature, finding new recipes for meals he could eat. He was just an overall curious and sweet boy. 

Tobio also seemed far more comfortable. He didn’t throw fits needlessly. His needs were met and Tooru made sure the boy was comfortable and felt safe. He even let the two fathers touch him at times, even if it was just short brushes of skin. Tooru could cry at the mere thought. 

“Mom… just drop it please.” Tooru sighed, “I love my kids. Just the way they are. They’re all perfect.” 

Tooru’s mother came over every once in a while, but Tooru dearly wished she wouldn’t. She loved him and she loved the kids, but she just didn’t understand their needs sometimes, still too far in her own head. 

“Fine… fine…” She sighed, “I have to go anyways. It’s time for me to go to bingo with some of my friends.” 

Tooru smiled, getting up and walking his mother out the door. She waved goodbye to Akira who rushed over to wrap his arms around her waist, “Thanks for playing with me grandma!” He smiled up at her. 

She patted his head and then walked out the door, just as Hajime and Yuutarou came back from their errands. Hajime was still in his scrubs, far too tired to change in the hospital, a cloth bag with groceries in one hand. 

Yuutarou was the tallest of the kids. At eight-years-old he towered over his brothers, shoulder broad. His hair also seemed to spike up naturally adding a few centimeters to his height. 

The small boy greeted Tooru before throwing his dirty sports bag to the side and then running to the living room to annoy his younger brother. Tooru could already hear Akira whining loudly, the older probably having tackled himself atop the other, sweaty limbs brushing all over him. 

Tooru chuckled, greeting his slightly shorter boyfriend. He leaned forward, pecking the other on the lips, taking the groceries out of his hand to bring to the kitchen, “Had a good day?” Tooru asked quietly.

“Yeah… just tired. Ten-hour shifts are hell.” Hajime sighed, cracking his neck. 

“Tell me about it.” Tooru nodded, then walking to the kitchen while Hajime went to their bedroom to change. 

From the kitchen Tooru had a perfect line of sight onto Tobio who was still eating, being alone at the dining table not bothering the six-year-old one bit. He probably preferred it this way, but Tooru couldn’t be too sure. 

Tooru put everything away into the right spots before going back to his cold dinner. He sat down, smiling as he watched the youngest of his kids finish his meal. Tobio reached out for the milk, lips wrapping around the metal straw, taking big gulps of the drink, looking happy and satisfied. 

Though Tobio seemed to have only a few expressions, Tooru had learned to read them all and understand each of them. He hoped to find even more expressions on his sons face as the years went on. 

“Happy?” Tooru asked the boy who set the carton of milk down, bouncing in his seat. 

“Yup!” A smile and a snap of the fingers. Tobio had really grown up within a single year. Tooru wondered what could have been if he’d had the right conditions from the beginning. If he could form actual sentences and communicate more easily… 

“Wow you finished your whole plate!” Hajime came into the dining area, kneeling beside Tobio, smiling from ear to ear as he pointed to the empty plate before the small boy. 

Tobio flushed a deep red and nodded, not looking Hajime in the eye. The older didn’t let it bother him, having gotten used to Tobio’s personality. Hajime held out his hand, waiting for Tobio to grab it if he wanted to. They always let him make the first move when it came to skin contact. 

It took a few minutes, Tobio humming softly before he reached out, his hand reaching out onto that of Hajime. He softly placed his open palm on the much larger one of his father, small thumb curling a little, Hajime mirroring the motion, hands ‘hugging’ one another. 

A few moments they stayed like that before Tobio pulled away, letting out another hum. 

“What are we eating?” Akira walked into the dining room, Yuutarou nowhere in sight, the sound of the shower making it obvious that the older had decided to go take a shower and wash off the grime. 

“How about you and Iwa-chan cook something?” Tooru asked, leaning back, “Tobio and I already had dinner when grandma was here.” 

Akira brightened up at the thought of cooking with their papa. He loved cooking and experimenting with new recipes, but he wasn’t allowed to cook by himself. Not to mention their papa was less of a worry-wart and let him use the knife. 

Hajime smiled and motioned for their middle son to follow him to the kitchen, while Tooru and Tobio went to the living room to do some stretching and yoga exercises. 

“What should we make chef Akira?” Hajime asked the middle child. 

“I want to make pasta!” Akira cheered, walking to the pantry where their noodles were kept. He pulled out the gluten free noodles proudly handing them to Hajime, “These ones.” 

The older nodded, setting them down, “What about sauce?” 

“I think we should make two!” Akira exclaimed, “Since I know Yuutarou likes tomato sauce but I can’t have that.” 

Hajime felt a pang in his chest at just how mature and sweet the younger was. He always looked out for his siblings, was always there for them and made sure they could eat and feel secure. Hell, he even looked out for his fathers’ sometimes. 

Hajime couldn’t help but lean forward and wrap his arms around the small boy, curling his arms around him and kissing the crown of his head. 

The small boy wordlessly accepted the affection, snuggling into the hold before pulling back and telling Hajime to focus on the food they had to make. 

Cooking went by quick and easy, Akira taking the lead and telling Hajime what to do. They made a full meal, just in time for Yuutarou to come back from his shower, clean and fresh hair dripping droplets of water onto the ground. 

“This looks amazing!” He cheered. 

Tooru walked over from the living room, praising their middle son as well for his hard work. 

“I’ll be right back, just going to make sure Tobio is alright in front of the television and then I want to hear all about practice today!” Tooru told the oldest boy who was happily digging into his dinner. 

Tooru came back seconds later, sitting down on his spot next to Hajime. 

“So today we basically did some positional drills.” Yuutarou explained, “I was the best at it!” He cheered, “Coach thinks that I could even be called up to the older division next week.” 

“That’s amazing!” Tooru smiled, “I can’t wait for games to start again. We’re all going to come watch.” He grinned. 

Yuutarou flushed red, “Please… don’t be so loud though.” 

Akira shuddered next to his older brother, remembering the previous season when Tooru almost got kicked off the premise for getting into an argument with the referee about an offside call. Everyone had talked about the fiery father and how outspoken he was for weeks. 

Hajime chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand, chewing on his food. He couldn’t avoid the kick to his shin from his husband though, letting out a soft yelp, glaring at the other. 

“That referee was blind as a bat if that ever was an offside.” Tooru huffed. 

“Until earlier that day you didn’t even know what an offside was.” Hajime stated, “Not to mention that ref was a high school student.” 

“He should respect his elders.” Tooru crossed his arms. 

A moment later Tobio also waddled into the room, sitting down at his spot, head down, not looking anyone in the eyes. Merely sitting down by himself and enjoying the company of his family. 

Yuutarou continued to explain the various drills and games he got to play at practice, stating how excited he was to be playing 9-vs-9 instead of the 7 a side. He was starting to feel like one of the older kids finally. 

Once dinner finished Tooru cleared the table and cleaned everything up in the kitchen. Akira sure knew how to cook, but it seemed he’d never heard of the concept of a dishwasher. Tooru would have to make sure that the small child would know where to put the dishes for future food endeavours. 

“How about we go for a walk before bed?” Hajime asked the boys. 

The two older ones shouted in excitement, rushing off to get their jackets, while Tobio merely hopped from one foot to another, nodding happily. He also followed his siblings to get his jacket. 

Tooru helped the six-year-old into the coat and handed him his shoes. Tobio managed to get into the shoes himself and do up the velcro. Akira and Yuutarou didn’t need any help, the two ready quicker than anyone else. 

Tooru pulled out the old volleyball from the wardrobe in the entrance, knowing that the three boys liked to bounce the ball around. It seemed to especially stimulate Tobio and got him to interact with his brothers. 

The family of five exited the apartment, going out and walking a few blocks to get to the park where the kids could run around a little, tire themselves out and then hopefully collapse into their beds. 

“Here you go. Play nice with your brothers.” Hajime warned Yuutarou, handing the oldest the volleyball before the kids were off to bounce the ball around. 

Hajime and Tooru leisurely. Walked around, hands clasped together, keeping an eye and ear out for their kids, just in case anything went wrong. 

“Mom made stupid comments again today.” Tooru sighed, tightening his hold on his boyfriend, “I don’t know how often I have to tell her that Tobio isn’t just picky and Akira isn't’ being dramatic when it comes to food.” 

Hajime shrugged, “I wish we could make her understand… but with your father passing away and your sister moving to Sapporo… I think she is just overwhelmed and lonely right now. Once she has her life back in order she will be more understanding.” 

“I hate this ‘she is old and overwhelmed’ excuse though.” Tooru sighed, “I hate how she thinks our kids have problems and aren’t normal. I hate how so many people think that.” 

“They’re perfect…” Hajime whispered, glancing over to the side where Yuutarou handed the ball over to Tobio, explaining how to bounce it off his arms like a volleyball player. 

“Our kids really are.” Tooru agreed, “Fuck what people think.” 

Akira grinned as Tobio bounced the ball off his arm. He cheered, quietly, while Yuutarou praised the younger, holding out a hand palm up, waiting for Tobio to put his own palm down on it. A small gesture which meant more to them than anyone else could even imagine. A small gesture of trust and love. 

“Our whole family is perfect.” Hajime concluded, proud and full of love. Love for his kids and his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> This was just a thought I've had for a while and just... I'm soft for parent Oikawa and Iwaizumi so I had to do it. :) 
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** are appreciated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
